Torchwood Red Ribbons
by MrsJackHarkness
Summary: Torchwood - Red Ribbons - From the POV of Jack and Gwen as they embrace on some romance.


**AN:**

**Title: Red Ribbons**

**Words: 1,160**

**Romantic Pairings: Jack&Gwen**

**About: Torchwood**

**Summary: From the POV of Jack and Gwen as they embrace on some romance**

He's cold. His lips are cold. His hands are cold. His cheeks are cold. He's cold. It's as though the temperature of the room has settled to the same degree along with everything in it but you. You are not cold. You're hot and flustered and need to hear him tell you that everything is alright even though you know that everything is going to shit.

'_Have I ever let you down?_'

The answer was no. The answer was yes. No; he'd stuck up for you since the first day you had joined. Yes; he tried to stay away from you as much as he could.

Jack Harkness was the most two sided man you had ever dreamt of meeting.

'_It works off empathy, compassion_'

He showed no emotion to the team but showed you complete and utter love, devotion, as though you were the key to his heart, his soul, his meaning. Jack was a sweetheart deep down, deep down amongst the recollections, the debris of his lengthy, lonely past.

'_Old moments and memories that are frozen in amongst it_'

Jack hadn't exactly told you about his past in great detail, just that he'd seen too much to lead a normal life. You had watched him stride across the Hub to his office where you'd been sat, waiting for him to return from wherever he and Toshiko had been that early evening. He saw you and frowned. He wasn't expecting to see you again that evening.

'_They were here and then they were gone_'

She'd been crying, you knew that for a fact. Your stomach twisted and turned as you witnessed her wipe her face hurriedly. You sighed deeply, closed the door and gave her a questionable look.

'_What did you see?_'

You knew that look straight away, the one that tells you that you have no other option but to open up and let him soak up all your troubles. Was that really all Jack was in your life? A great big sponge that you used to suck up all your emotions and feelings that you couldn't keep bottled up, only Jack hadn't soaked up a certain lot of feelings...the feelings for him...he couldn't touch them.

'_I think we've gone past that stage_'

The look in his eyes fascinated you so much. The attraction between the both of you was scorching hot and you found yourself sitting on his lap, taking him aback about how confident you were. He'd shut the door as soon as he'd entered it, indicating to the rest of the team to go home early because it was time for the good old _how's life_ chat.

'_Have I got something on my face?_'

You had kissed her back passionately; her body began to tremble as your hands gripped her waist tightly in a bid to stop her fleeing if she decided that what you're doing was wrong. After a few moments you felt her relax and melt into your arms as the kiss broke away.

'_Might wanna stop saying you and start saying we_'

The next day had felt somewhat awkward, the night before you had left Jacks office in a mad dash before you could have gone any further, losing yourself in the moment with no control, no willpower and most of all no regrets. You had a boyfriend, a loving, caring, kind hearted boyfriend who worshipped the ground you walked on...you had all that with Jack but with passion, romance and excitement mixed in with it all.

You had left for an early lunch that day to go and meet Rhys. You had told him everything. He had dumped you.

As soon as you had returned to the Hub you'd ordered Jack into his office, luckily the rest of the team had gone out to find a rogue Weevil, where you had closed the door and launched yourself in Jacks direction, kissing him fervently.

'_Shall we?_'

You had woken up, not that you had actually been completely asleep, you'd more or less been in that kind of deep trance that just before you go to sleep but when you're still awake, still drifting. As you stretch your arms you felt your fingers brush against soft, warm skin, you turn your head and see Gwen lay beside you, you ran you hands through her soft brown hair and smile as you receive a waft of the cherry blossom shampoo that she uses. Gwen stirred and you immediately move your hand, not wanting to startle her.

"Jack?" mumbles a tired voice.

"Yeah" you reply "What's the matter?"

She rolls over and buries her head into your chest "Nothing, I was just making sure that you were still there"

"Of course I'm still here, do you think I'm completely mental?"

The both of you laugh, and then you kiss the top of Gwen's head. She begins to rub small circles onto your chest with her forefinger; you grab her hands tightly as she catches a sensitive spot. You loosen your grip before kissing from her wrist, up her arm, along her shoulder and up to her lips.

The sound of the sirens blazing as the rolling cog door opened filled the air.

You look at Gwen and she is looking back at you, simultaneously you both say "Shit!"

'_Put this on_'

"Where the hell is my bra?" you call out, trying to keep your volume to a whisper.

"I don't know" replies Jack, suddenly you see his expression change as he remembers "It's on my desk"

You scramble on the floor, collecting and putting back on all of your clothes. Jack is trying to suppress his laughter at how scared you are. The both of you managed to climb up the ladder from Jacks bunker and into his office only seconds before Owen, Tosh and Ianto appeared.

"Sorry about that boss, took a bit more effort than usual to get it in the SUV" said Owen.

"It's alright" smiled Jack, leaning on his desk so that his arms covered your bra that lay discarded there "Can you guys go I need to talk to Gwen"

'_We don't know that for sure_'

The team left, leaving Jack and Gwen alone once more.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Gwen shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest "Bra please"

Jack picked it up off the desk and threw it over to her. She turned and lifted up her top to put it back on.

"Look Gwen, is this just a one off?"

She turned around animatedly "Excuse me?!"

"Well is this a permanent thing or was it just a quick..."

Gwen raised her hand into the air and held her finger up to him, to silence him "It hurts you know? I have longed to be with you for so many months and now that I've finally found out that you obviously feel the same way...there is no chance that this is just a quick fix, I'm hooked"


End file.
